Splatterhouse (2010 game)
Splatterhouse is a Beat em' up video game currently in development by Namco Bandai Games. It is said to be released Q3 (third quarter) of 2010, on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms. It is a remake of the original Splatterhouse which was released in 1988. Like the rest of the series, the game combines beat 'em up mechanics with survival horror. Gameplay As with the original Splatterhouse titles, gameplay is combat oriented with Rick fighting various monsters in either hand-to-hand combat or with makeshift weapons, such as wooden planks and meat cleavers. The combat system is advanced and extremely brutal, (while wearing the Terror mask) Rick will be able to attack his enemies with super strength and literally rip them apart. He will also be able to chain attacks together into powerful combos. Based on screenshots, apparently Rick can be dismembered, but is able to grow his lost limbs back over time. Arms that have been dismembered can be used as clubs to fight enemies, adding to the brutal nature of Rick's fighting style. Throughout the game, Rick can collect essence from defeated enemies. Collecting a certain amount will allow the player to unlock new moves and also perform special attacks. Like the original game, it will take place in the West Mansion, which has been overhauled to look more 'beautiful' in contrast to the original's rundown appearance. Players will find journals documenting Dr. West's history while photos of Rick's girlfriend serve as a breadcrumb trail to follow. He can perform unique "Splatter Kills" on stunned enemies. These are extremely gory finishing moves. There is also a light platforming element with jump nodes to keep instant death falls to a minimum. The game will also come with the 3 original Splatterhouse games as well.thumb|300px|right Plot The story is a retelling of the original's, but with some new twists. Dr. West, a character mentioned in the original game, is now the teacher of Rick and Jennifer. West becomes the antagonist and sends monsters (Known as the "Corrupted") to kidnap Jennifer and fatally wound Rick, who finds the Mask and wears it. The plot also now involves portals that spawn the creatures appearing across the world (these elements being pulled from the second and third game). Rick will travel to various places such as corrupt carnival and a graveyard, with the West Mansion acting as a hubworld. Rick's character has been re-imagined since his appearance in the original game, contrary to his Jason Voorhees-inspired design in the original title he is now a hulking version of himself, which is very similar to his super form from the 3rd game. The terror mask has also changed in design as it no longer resembles a hockey mask, but retains its skull-like design from Splatterhouse 3. It has also been mentioned that the mask will actively speak to Rick, an element that only occurred in the 3rd game (and in the opening of the 2nd). Development In early 2009, BottleRocket revealed that Namco Bandai had made the decision to cut the developer from the project, and had already taken back their development kits. With no other projects or funding on their plate, BottleRocket was effectively shuttered as a result. Namco Bandai explained that the move was due to a "performance issue", hinting at dissatisfaction with the title's progress under BottleRocket's leadership. Namco Bandai also decided that the project would be handed over to the internal development team that had recently completed Afro Samurai. Weeks later, it would also become known that Namco Bandai had hired on several members of the original development staff from BottleRocket. The game is now scheduled to be released in Autumn 2010. A man by the name "dulledblade" is selling pre-release beta versions of the game on the internet for $675, advertised as an Unreleased Completed Beta of Splatterhouse. They're assumed to be the BottleRocket versions, complete with debug options and test rooms. Namco Bandai has not yet commented on the situation. The film is narrated on the 2010 E3 in Los Angeles. External links *Official website *West Mansion: The Splatterhouse Homepage - An extensive fansite Category:New Games Category:Ps3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:All